tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Rhino
'Black Rhino '''is a secret alliance of multinational corporate alliances hidden from the rest of the world and only known by either its allies, its members, or its enemies. Its influence and power goes throughout various institutions, from private corporations to the United States government itself. Background Black Rhino was founded as a cabal of CEOs from various private corporations aiming to work together to eliminate rivals. Their desperate need to attain control of the country's economy led in illegal dealings with other corporations within their alliance, in a desperate bid to sabotage rivals. Since its founding in the year 2008, it has worked to keep its member companies ahead of the competition "in the name of capitalism." Motives and goals Black Rhino goal appears to be waging a war against corruption through corporate sabotage and espionage, among other things. They also promote economic equality and a "return of freedom" in the United States of America/New America. They believe that America's future is at stake and if left unchecked, the corruption within America will one day be its downfall. Chimera ''Main article: Chimera It is later revealed that Chimera is a subdivision of Black Rhino, with Chimera comprising of field agents posing as ordinary citizens that are responsible for "dirty work" considered too dangerous for the average Black Rhino operative. Clause 19 Main article: Clause 19 One notorious feature of Black Rhino is "Clause 19", which refers to a loophole inside the law of the United States of America. Under Clause 19, operatives are authorized to disregard to any law, agreement or framework of ethical behavior in order to complete missions. As one member put it, "Sometimes the only way to uphold the law is to break it." This has caused controversy from the outside world, with government bodies the world over accusing the organization of hypocrisy thanks to a loophole in their own ethical code. Members Executives *Richard O. Collins *Rodney T. Mendez *Terrell S. Weston *Louis I. Harvey *Gale E. Robinson Known assets *Edgar Penn *Pamela B. Delgado *Lucinda G. Mitchell *Lenore E. Connors *Fay J. Carter *Neil M. Oleary *Mary A. Cobb *Collin M. Unruh *Florence S. Childers *Kimberly F. Spurling *Amanda C. Bagwell *Theresa F. Derossett *Helen L. Hatcher/Black Cat *Margo C. Blane Gallery Meet Gale E. Robinson.jpg|Gale E. Robinson Marlene D. McCoy.jpg|Marlene D. McCoy, asset Fay J. Carter, asset.jpg|Fay J. Carter, asset Mary A. Cobb.jpg|Mary A. Cobb, asset Neil M. Oleary.jpg|Neil M. Oleary, asset Lucinda G. Mitchell.jpg|Lucinda G. Mitchell, asset Amanda C. Bagwell.png|Amanda C. Bagwell, asset Collin M. Unruh.jpg|Collin M. Unruh, asset Kimberly F. Spurling.png|Kimberly F. Spurling, asset Florence S. Childers.png|Florence S. Childers, asset Lenore E. Connors.jpg|Lenore E. Connors, asset Meet Edgar Penn, AKA Red Pike.jpg|Edgar Penn, asset Richard O. Collins.jpg|Richard O. Collins, one of the Heads of Black Rhino Terrell S. Weston.jpg|Terrell S. Weston, one of the heads in Black Rhino Louis I. Harvey.jpg|Louis I. Harvey, one of the heads in Black Rhino Theresa F. Derossett.jpg|Theresa F. Derossett, asset Trivia *They are the first morally ambiguous faction in the TACITUS series *They have a European counterpart: Orion. Category:Shadowy organizations Category:Organizations Category:Organizations in the TACITUS saga Category:Factions in the TACITUS saga